


A Fine Distraction

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [20]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 20:Trapped in the DarkThere was an ominous metallic creak and the lights went out. Bodhi heard his roommate’s breathing ratchet up, the slow steady breaths of healing turning to quick gasps of repressed panic.  “You’re alright,” Bodhi said, even as he knew how useless the words were.“Sorry...Not a big fan of the dark anymore,” Biggs Darklighter said, weakly.





	A Fine Distraction

There was an ominous metallic creak and the lights went out. Bodhi heard his roommate’s breathing ratchet up, the slow steady breaths of healing turning to quick gasps of repressed panic. “You’re alright,” Bodhi said, even as he knew how useless the words were.

“Sorry...Not a big fan of the dark anymore,” Biggs Darklighter said, weakly. 

“Makes kriffin’ sense,” Bodhi muttered. Biggs had managed to jump ship seconds before turbolaser fire claimed it, leaving him stuck in the black for hours. Bodhi could only imagine that particular terror—temporary oxygen bubble all that sits between you and space, nothing to do but wait to die as you felt oxygen starvation and pressurization sickness take hold of you. “You're safe now.”

“I _know_ that. But…”

“Yeah. Let's get the door open.” Bodhi moved to the door, nearly-healed burns affording him more mobility than Biggs still-wobbly return to health. “Hopefully there's some light out there.”

Biggs voice was high as he desperately tried to keep control. “Might help.”

The door was locked. Whatever power surge had shut off the lights had jammed the doors power. 

It was fine.

The power would come back on in a second.

He wasn't trapped.

Wasn't trapped.

Trapped.

“Not you too,” Biggs groaned as he heard Bodhi's breathing catch. 

“Not th—the dark. Door’s locked, I spent some time in a cell and…”

“Shit.”

Bodhi laughed despite the cornered-animal panic crawling at his throat. 

“Get—get over here, will you?,” Biggs swallowed, “If you go quiet I need to know…”

Bodhi carefully picked his way over to Biggs bed. Biggs grabbed at the hand, too hard, but the bite of pain was stabilizing. Biggs kept pulling, until Bodhi was in the bed with him, only relaxing once his free hand was pressed up against Bodhi’s heart. 

Something in the contact seemed to soothe them both. 

“Sorry.” Biggs breathing slowed. “I was alone. When…” 

Bodhi’s free hand covered Bigg’s hand on his chest. “Me too.” They breathed together.

Eventually, Bodhi said, “Alright, if anyone asks, we were completely dignified.” 

Biggs gave a weak chuckle. “Power outage? What power outage? I was asleep.” 

“Yes! Brilliant.” 

“We’re going to need an excuse if anyone finds us sharing a bed, though.”

Bodhi coughed. “Well, there’s a rather obvious one for me. Not sure if it would work for you...” 

Biggs let go of Bodhi’s hand, sliding his own slowly up Bodhi’s arm until he curled it behind Bodhi’s neck. “You…definitely work for me.”

Heat flooded Bodhi’s cheeks. “Oh. You—” 

Biggs mouth was suddenly pressed against his own—too quick, too hard, entirely perfect. They kissed, desperate, until they both were gasping. 

“This is a terrible idea,” Bodhi groaned, even as he gripped the back of Biggs all the tighter. 

“But it’s a fine distraction.” 

Bodhi couldn’t argue with that. 

Biggs whispered, “Go lock the door. Turn off the light.” 

“Um.” 

“This way, it’s our choice.” Biggs tone turned wicked. “And, I don’t want anyone interrupting what I’m about to do to you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what I'm doing? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see ALL the posts and the neat graphics I made to go with them? [They’re on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
